


Gunpowder and Lead

by Technicolor



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead (comic), Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technicolor/pseuds/Technicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world is here and Helena Kyle is still being faced with demons, it's only a wonder if she'll survive if it. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of: gunpowder and lead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpowder and Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroline (My Best Friend)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caroline+%28My+Best+Friend%29).



It was like a nightmare, something out of a horror movie- the dead rising and eating the living. Helena Kyle had only been in Central City for two days before the broadcasts started, screams about how the dead had begun to feast on the living and that the government was working their best to control the issue.

Her step-father, Eddie Blake, had gone into survival mode, telling Helena that they had to get to the CDC in Atlanta until the bullshit had blown over and grabbing all the guns and ammo that he could find from his years as The Comedian.  

They had been ten miles out of town when their truck blew a tire, causing Eddie to cuss and set up a camp for them in the clearing of the woods. 

"Kitten," he bellowed his pet name to her, driving one of the tent stakes into the ground with a hammer. "Wanna see if you can find the creek for some water? Take one of the shotguns with ya."

Helena scowled at the man, not wanting to leave his side. He was all that she had left and even though he had raised her to be tough as nails, she feared to be alone since her mom had died eight years ago. Everyone in their town had become one of those... things, she couldn't bear for him to become one too. 

Sighing, she reached into his gun bag and scanned the area. "Alright, but I'll only be gone for twenty minutes tops." Kissing him on the top of his head, she headed west towards where the creek should be. 

Five minutes into her walk, Helena noticed some geeks across the ways and furrowed her eyebrows at them. She may have been training her whole life to be just like Eddie, but she hadn't gotten used to this part yet. He killed 'em like they were nothing, taking his flame thrower to them when they first began to wander into his yard. It reminded her off all the stories that he had told her about his time in Vietnam and that's how Eddie told her to think of it - as war. "You kill them before they kill you, kitten." is what he told her when one of them tried to come at her on the highway.  

Cocking her gun, she closed one eye to get a good shot. There were only three of them, but if she missed... well, that wasn't going to fucking happen. All those years of shooting lessons at the range weren't going to be put off by some damn nerves. Breathing in, she steadied her hand on the trigger and began to pull it back slightly. 

Out of nowhere, what she assumed was a human run out of the brush and start tackling them, stabbing them in the skulls. Her mouth dropped in horror, who the fuck was this lunatic?

Dropping the gun, she almost turned to run away and get Eddie; she had to warn him about what was going on. That's when she made eye contact with it, she froze in her spot. 

She had heard all about how the dead had changed, but what about the living? Would they attack one another, leave their fellow neighbors for dead? This was a time of disaster- normal rules didn't apply anymore. 

Gathering her bearings, she pushed herself to move. Staying in this spot wasn't an option and she picked up her legs and ran as fast as she could. Turning behind her to look, to make sure that she had lost them, she never saw the tree in front of her. 

Tumbling to the ground, she cursed herself as she rubbed her forehead. "Shit." she breathed out through her teeth, trying to remember exactly what was going on. A shadow loomed over her out of nowhere, blocking the sunlight from her face.  

All she heard was a "holy fuck" before she lunged up, ready to fight for her life. Looking at the man up close, she finally realized that she knew that Cheshire grin. It was Merle Dixon, the scum of the Earth that was her best friend's brother. Well, he wasn't total scum of the Earth; Helena had even once had a crush on him when she was fourteen. He'd drive her home from hanging out at the Dixon property, making small talk with her and smiling with his cheeky grin when Helena would cross her arms across her chest. 

More than once, he'd pull over on a side road and kiss her, rubbing his rough hands on her body. But he always made her promise not to tell, knowing that Eddie and her mom would kill him if they ever found out. Merle was ten years older, making what he called "courting" illegal.

Taking a step towards her, Helena pressed her body against the tree. She wasn't sure where this was going and she wasn't even sure if Merle would recognize her. 

"Well, well, Helena Kyle. What brings you out into my neck of the woods?" He licked his lips and rested his hands on his belt buckle. 

Glaring at him, she knew that he was trying to play a game with her. He always did and the end of the world had shown no change in his personality. 

"I'm searching for water." Helena finally answered, crossing her arms. Smirking, she decided to tease him. "It's good to see that you finally moved out of the house."

Rolling his eyes and closing the distance between them, he looked down at her before placing a hand on the tree behind her. "You always were the comedian, sweetheart. Shame ta think that you're out here alone in these scary woods."

Before he could say more, Helena heard a twig snap behind them. Turning away from her current reunion with the Dixon, she sighed at the sight of Eddie. 

"What in the hell is going on?!" Eddie growled, prepared to shoot. The mean demeanor falling away when he saw Merle peek out from behind Helena. "Merle Dixon, you son of a bitch! I knew that you'd survive this shitfest!"

Merle chuckled, placing a hand on Helena's shoulder. "Good to see ya too, Mr. Blake. Jus' saved ya girl here, though. She ran inta tree, runnin' from them geeks."

He pointed back to the clearing and Helena shivered at his touch, it was too personal; like Merle wasn't exactly sure how this situation could pan out for him. 

Helena shrugged away and stood beside Eddie while him and Merle chitchatted some bullshit to each other. 

"Where ya staying at, boy?" Eddie questioned, lighting one of his cigars. "We got a camp just on the other side of them trees, if you need someplace." 

Helena rolled her eyes at him, groaning at the idea. 

"Actually, I'mma stayin' with a group in a field on the other side. There's 'bout ten of 'em. Always room for more, 'specially for the likes of you two." He chuckled, winking at Helena. 

Eddie looked down at his daughter, trying to discuss it with her mentally. They both nodded at each other simultaneously, before Blake crossed his arms and began to discuss getting their possessions and supplies to the other camp. Merle finally agreed to help them get it all there, as long as Eddie would share some of his arsenal. 

It seemed like hours before they got everything packed at were on their way to this camp that Merle had promised, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy. She was constantly looking over her shoulder and the dread began to eat at her stomach. Sitting in between Merle and her dad was tense, especially because Eddie had been the most feared man in Central City; men like Merle Dixon feared to be on the wrong side of him, now they were in cohorts together. 

As they pulled into the camp, everyone froze at the sight of a new vehicle. She didn't recognize a single soul and her heart dropped at the thought of Daryl not surviving, wouldn't Merle had mentioned it before? Stepping out of the vehicle, her thoughts were put on hold as she noticed the scowl of everyone when Merle greeted them. 

"Howdy everyone, I brought along some new campers!" He almost cheered, placing his arm around Helena. "This here is people from my town, Eddie Blake and his little girl, Helena."

They all smiled nervously, one of the little girls coming out the crowd to get a good look. 

Being pushed in the direction of the women, Helena scowled at Eddie while he walked off with Merle towards the men. 

"That's a pretty name that you have." The little girl from earlier offered to Helena, along with a pleasant smile. "I'm Sophia."

Staring at her for a few moments, Helena finally smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Sophia."

"You know the likes of Merle Dixon?" A blonde woman spoke from behind her, causing Helena to turn in her direction with furrowed eyebrows. 

"I did, a long time ago. He was a family friend." She answered, studying the other women. 

"Oh great, she's probably just like his small-minded ass." The woman mumbled and Helena took a step back. 

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" She spat, glaring at them all. 

"It means they don' like me, sweetheart." Merle's gruff voice chimed in from behind Helena, causing all of their eyes to widen. 

"Can't say I blame them." Helena shot back, rolling her eyes at them. “Never were a charmer, Merle.”

"Helena, let's go show you the camper." A lanky brunette offered, grabbing Helena's arm and leading her in a direction away from Merle, the rest of the women following. "You have to be crazy to talk to him that way." She finally scolded, opening the RV door. "I'm Lori, by the way. That's Andrea and Carol, we'll introduce you to the rest later." She pointed around. 

Scoffing, Helena stepped inside. "If you only knew half the shit he's said to me, you wouldn't think so."

"Just wait until the rest get back, it'll be a great time with him then. Pillaging through the supplies, like Glenn would be dumb enough to bring him drugs."

All of them breaking into a giggle, Helena shook her head, knowing all too well how Merle worked.Leaning against the counter, she looked at the other women again. They all looked so lost, like the laughed that they had shared was supposed to be secret.

"How about we start dinner? Get to know you better, you get to know us?" Lori opened the door, allowing all the women to exit before her and Helena did.

Shrugging at the idea, she tried to think of the last time that her and Eddie had ate. Looking around for him, she saw him perched on top of the RV with another man that looked like he was in his 60's. They nodded at one another and he pointed Helena out to the other man, both of them smiling at her. Scanning the area, she was mindlessly listening to the other women, when she noticed something walking out of the woods. Automatically assuming it was a walker, she placed a hand on Lori's shoulder and pointed. While it came closer, she froze in place when she recognized the strut of the person, a crossbow thrown over his shoulder and squirrels in the other hand.

"Daryl?!" She cried out, ignoring everything else and running towards him. Jumping into his arms, he pulled her into a one-armed warm hug of sheer amazement.

"You-you're alive. I can't fucking believe it." was all he kept whispering to her. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against her's and smiled at her. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red and he dropped his hands as he noticed everyone's stares.

Eddie jumped off the RV ladder, an impressed look plastered on him. Her father was always a fan of Daryl, teasing Helena about her friendship with the youngest Dixon. He didn't seem anything like the rest, Daryl always did everything in Helena's best interest and for that, Eddie was loyal to him. Turning to face her father, Helena ignored everyone and just smiled. She was so happy to be reunited with him, she couldn't even remember the last time that she had seen him. It had to have been when her mother died, all those dreadful years ago.

Slowly placing his hands back around her, he dropped the crossbow and Helena could feel his smile. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh of content. It wasn't until she reopened them that she saw Merle, a pissed off look across his mug. Her stomach dropped and she pulled away from Daryl, still trying to keep her smile. When she looked back the next time, she saw that the eldest Dixon had left and she feared for the next time that they would be alone together.


End file.
